Misunderstanding
by Hollyberries and Vanilla beans
Summary: After a bad breakup with a guy, your friends decide that a party to take your mind off of him is in order. During the party, you run into (literally) a cute guy named Emil who starts to talk to you, that is, until his friends show up and you decide it's time to take your leave. Unfortunately for you, he later draws your item in a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. Crap. Now what?


*sigh *

You really did not want to be here. It was close to midnight, about 8 hours after a horrendous break-up with your boyfriend and where did your friends drag you? A party. But not just any party, oh no, that wouldn't have been good enough. They just had to bring you to Alfred Jones' "year kick off" party. Which happened to be know as the loudest, most obscene, craziest party of the year. Wonderful.

"Come on (Y/n), it's gonna be great!" Elizabeta and your other two best friends had begged you several hours prior. You were sitting in Lizzie's room, eating chocolate covered pretzels, reading gossip girl, and bursting into an angry rant every 10 minutes or so. "Guys, I don't know..." you mumbled in between bites of food. "Oh come on! Mei supplied. Your ex, she knew you didn't even want to hear his name right now, is an ass. Just because you weren't 'putting it out there' for him isn't an excuse to break up! There's nothing wrong with holding on to your virginity. You really are a great person! Plus, your the best dancer and dancing is a great way to get your mind off of- ...he who must not be named." You snorted at her Harry Potter reference but could tell she was trying hard and getting desperate. Damn. "If you three can find me something to wear..." The room was filled with excited squealing. Double Damn.

And that is how you ended up at a wild house party wearing a short white sundress with tropical flowers up the side that had all of your back showing and most of your front. And a thong. *sigh * My friends suck, you thought to yourself for the 100th time that night. Well, at least the sandals were okay. You rationalized, looking down at you feet while continuing to move forward in search of your girls who had (In spite of promises not to) ditched you. Geez, maybe I should find new... **Bam!** Someone crashed into you and you felt yourself stumble. Your were caught and righted by a strong grip "Are you okay?" You glanced over and found yourself staring into shining violet eyes underneath a halo of silvery hair. "Oh, um... Yeah I'm okay. I'm sorry I should have been paying attention to where I was going..." You blushed; why was he still holding your arm? He followed your gaze and jerked back, releasing your arm and turning a light pink shade. "N-no it was m-my fault, he managed to get out, my apologies..." His blush turned a little darker and you smiled at him. He was nice. And cute. He was dressed rather plainly in a (tight) white t-shirt and nicely fitting dark jeans with stylishly placed rips on the front and sides. Not too hipster, not too preppy, not too punk. Why couldn't Arthur have been more like him? Your thoughts darkened. That son of a bitch. "Did you hear me?" He asked again. "Oh! I'm sorry what?" He slowed down his speech. Great, you thought to yourself, now he thinks I'm stupid. "I asked for your name. I'm Emil. Emil Steilsson. And you?" "Oh! I'm (F/n). (F/n) (L/n)." He smiled again, nothing big, but it was a nice smile all the same. You got the feeling he didn't do it very often. "Well, I guess it's nice to meet yo-" "LILLEBROR!" Emil's eyes clouded over with irritation and you leaned over to peer around him, your eyes landing on a tall man with crazy blond hair in black skinny jeans, a loose black tie, and a red, long sleeve dress shirt with the top three holes unbuttoned.

Emil grit his teeth and growled out what you figured to be Icelandic curse words as he turned around to speak to who you assumed to be his brother from the little you understood. (You really should brush up on your Danish.) The two of them started speaking while you awkwardly stood slightly off to the side, your hands clasped behind your back as you tried to focus anywhere but on the two cute guys standing in front of you. You were so NOT ready to get back in the game. Talking to boys had never been one of your strong points in the first place but after your first (and last, you promised yourself) shitty boyfriend dumped you for refusing to sleep with him, you figured it would be best to wait a while to date again. For only having been broken up with eight hours previous to now, you had given this a lot of thought. You smiled to yourself at the self praise you gave your rational mind. "HEJ!" you were snapped back into reality when a large hand was waved in front of your face. The guys frame was turned towards you as he spoke "What is up with you? Hanging out with my little bro. There's much bigger fish in the sea... if you get what I'm saying..." He winked and grinned at his 'subtle' innuendo. "MATHIAS!" Emil snapped at him. Your face flushed and you slapped the mans hand away. Jerk. He laughed "Ouch, let kæreste! Bremse smukke, just letting you know you've got options." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Creep. You curled your lip and exhaled through your nose. You spun around and made quick work of getting yourself lost in the crowd. "Aww, don't leave kultamussukka, our pikkuveli will be a virgin forever if you do!" you heard another voice call out as you left. "TINO!" Emil screamed.

Despite yourself, you found laughter escaping your quickly unclenching jaw as you heard more voices join the arguing boys behind you. Well, you thought to yourself, I should find the others. As you wandered through the house, you recognized the song playing in the large living room that was serving as a dance floor. Humming several lines of _Pop That Lock_ to yourself, you headed in that direction. "(Y/N)!" a hand grabbed you from behind. You whipped around and came face to face with Anri. "Geez, (Y/n)! Where were you?! We looked everywhere!" Great. Now it was your fault for getting lost. "Come on! She continued. We're going to play Seven minutes in Heaven in the living room! Eek! I've always wanted to play this game!" Well shit. Before you could stop your friend, she was dragging you down a hallway into the spacious 'living room'. You could see that about half the dance floor had been cleared and there was now a large number of people sitting or standing around talking and laughing. Waiting for the game to start, you figured. You stood nervously next to your friends. "Um, guys I don't really know about thi-" And that was when you saw them. Your dick of an ex and his friends. All lounging cockily across the room from you. They were laughing, probably at some perverted joke one of them told. One of them made eye contact with you and elbowed Arthur in the ribs. He nodded in your direction and all of their eyes turned at the same time. Arthur got a nasty looking smirk on his face and murmured something only they could hear. More obnoxious laughter. Why God? What did I do to deserve this? You moaned in your head. "(Y/N)! My God where is your head tonight!?" Elizabeta handed you a hat. "Put something in it, she said, and whoever draws your item goes into the closet to make out with you for seven minutes." WTF? What kind of game was this? Your moral self wavered. Was this really a good idea? "She's not gonna do it..." You heard a whisper from across the room and snapped your head up to look your ex in the eyes. Fuck. That. Before you could regret it, you pulled your curvy gold and diamond cross necklace over your head, dropped it in the hat, and passed it on. Probably not the best thing to put into the hat, considering how much it had cost your grandma when she bought it for your Christmas present several years ago, but hey, it was too late now. "Oooo, (Y/n), Arthur is so PISSED." You locked eyes with him a felt a smirk light on your face. You couldn't help it; you raised you right hand and waved your fingers at him. Point to you.

"ALIRIGHT PIMPS AND HOS, Oh great. Alfred finally decided to join the party, LET'S GET THIS PARTY PUMPING!" Everyone turned expectantly towards him as he stood over by the closet near the front door with two hats in his hands. One for girls and one for boys. Go figure, the football jock didn't want to have any boy on boy action going on in his house. Funny, I'm sure no one would've cared if there were two girls in the closet... "WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST?" My God, does this guy not have a volume button? One of his friends, Gilbert you recalled, jumped up to go first. With a wicked looking grin on his face he reached into the hat and pulled out... a bracelet with a pink butterfly charm. You saw a giggling blond leave her hysteric group of friends to follow Gilbert as he held the door open into the closet for her. "Get it on you two, see you in seven minutes!" Alfred smiled as he shut the door and wolf whistles and cat calls filled the room. Ugh. This was going to be gross.

"Hey, (Y/N)" you felt one of your friends touch your arm to get your attention. Anri offered you a can of pink lemonade. A closed can of pink lemonade. You grinned at each other. You'd both heard too many stories about spiked drinks at this party to feel safe drinking anything you didn't open yourself. "Thanks Anri". You opened it and took a sip while listening to your friends talk. All of a sudden, she looked toward the front of the room and let out a low whistle. "Dannnnnggg, he's cute." Your gaze flicked back over to the closet and raised your eyebrows. You hadn't noticed how much time had passed but you realized that several pairs had already gone into the closet. The next guy about to draw out of the hat had been pushed up there by his friends and looked less than willing. It was Emil. "I wonder who he's gonna pick..." A girl a little bit away from you whispered to someone else. You took another sip of your drink just as he was reaching into the bag... and choked, trying to remember how to swallow your lemonade as he pulled out a shining gold and white diamond cross on a chain. Oh. My. GOD.

"Who's the special lady that gets to go into the closet with our cute little Emil, hmm ladies?" the obnoxious blond from earlier asked as he look around the assorted faces in the room. "(Y/n)!, your friends whispered, get out there!" You quickly handed your lemonade to Mei and began weaving your way through the crowd of people. People watched as you walked by and you heard several "lucky"s whispered, either for you or about you. Mathias, at least you thought that was it, grinned as you got to the front and caught Emil's eyes. Both of you knew that neither of you wanted to do this. You nodded at each other and noted relief in his eyes. He was okay if you both sat and talked. Perfect.

"Alright! Don't get too wild in there you two!" Alfred gave you a flirty smile and a wink as you went in first, followed by Emil. "Seven minutes!" the door was then shut and locked behind you. The first thing you noticed was that the closet was black. Pitch black. The second thing you noticed, by having to feel your way into the room, was that this little space was PACKED with stuff. You were going to have a hard time not tripping and knocking something over in here. "Hey, Emil, watch your ste-." Too late. You heard his foot catch and he stumbled, falling into you and knocking you both into the wall. **WHACK! **You felt one of his hands reach out to catch you and the other supported you both by pressing against the wall. You heard cat calls from outside. "Ohonhonhonhon, somebodies getting frisky..." You blushed furiously and was glad that the room was so dark. "I-I'm sorry!" Emil whispered frantically and began to pull you back up. Your felt your thin, flimsy dress catch on something behind you. "Emil, wait!" **RIIIP...** Your face was on fire. Immediately you grabbed the now separated bottom part of the back of your dress and held it together with your hands. Emil cussed in Icelandic as the entire outside room went silent. Before you could remember just how little space there was in the closet, you attempted to take a step back and collided with the shelf behind you, knocking something large off one of the shelves. A large something that didn't quite have the cap screwed on all the way. And because of your fortunate luck, whatever liquid was inside just so happened to spill all over you. It soaked through your dress and covered you skin. "Oh my God! What IS this? Cooking oil?!" you whispered venomously. Who the fuck didn't put lids back on stuff they used?! "(Y/n)?! Are you okay?" Emil whispered back as he moved toward where he thought you were. "Emil, no!" you cried frantically moving forward to stop him from slipping in the spilled oil. Unfortunately, being the little miss klutzy that you are, you ended up slipping and yanking him down with you. And being that you pulled him down, he landed on top of you. Nice.

"Uhhnnnnnn..." you gasped and moaned, trying to get the breath back into your body from where his knee had landed on you and knocked it out. Very Classy. Murmurs and whistles sounded from outside the closet. "Two minute warning!" Alfred called excitedly. "I knew he had it in him, he just needed a little push!" you recognized Emil's brother bragging in a confident, self righteous tone. Cocky bastard. You jolted back to your current position when you felt a hand touch your check. "Are you okay?" Emil leaned forward next to your face a whispered in your ear. "Hah, hah, noooo..." You managed to wheeze out. "Hold on." he spoke again. You felt him shift his weight back and heard rustling. "Why are you taking off your shirt?!" you asked with alarm. You felt him press said article of clothing to your face."I'm trying to clean up the oil YOU spilled. It's so slick that we're not going to be able to walk out of here if we don't wipe some of it up." he whispered back. After several seconds of wiping oil off your face he patted your face again and deemed you suitable enough, considering you were in a storage closet being cleaned by a t-shirt. "Did you get any in your hair?" he twined the fingers of one hand into your hair and started to pull you up underneath him by supporting your back when the door opened.

"Hey you guys, time's u-whoa..." Alfred stopped and had the decency to blush faintly as he collected completely inaccurate ideas of what had just happened in the closet. Oil everywhere, Emil with no shirt, your dress ripped basically in half, both of you a brilliant red, you still slightly out of breath, and Emil practically straddling you in the small space with one hand in you hair and the other on your naked back. Glancing toward Emil, you also noticed that during the confusion, the button on Emil's jeans had come undone and he was just managing to keep his pants on by spreading his legs apart. Oh this looked bad. "I guess you two had fun huh?" Alfred asked happily, smirk in place. Emil stood up, buttoned his pants, and walked past him. He headed over to his brother and friends to grab his brown jacket and a black jacket from his bother. He donned his brother's black jacket. "Shut up Alfred." he quipped. You stood and quickly tied the back of your dress into a half hazard knot. As you stopped in the doorway and pushed your bangs out of your face in an attempt to re-adjust your eyes to the light, the room immediately filled with noise. Emil quickly walked back to you and offered forth the brown jacket, which you quickly put on and wrapped around yourself as he led you to the door by your arm. He stopped you and you looked at him. "My bikes out front, he said, I'm not so sure that you want to stay here like that right? Can I take you home?" You turned to find your friends in the crowd. They were all smiling and nodding at you with their thumbs in the air. You sighed. It's nice to know that when at a party, you could always trust your friends to allow you to take off with a stranger. You laughed and turned back to Emil. "Thank you, that would be great." You smiled.

The following Monday as you were walking through the ground floor of your school, you caught sight of a familiar silver head of hair standing at a locker. "Emil!" He looked up in your direction with his eyebrows raised. "(Y/n)?" you quickly jogged over to him. "Hey Emil I didn't know you went here!" you said. You were glad that the night he had dropped you off at home on his motorcycle, which he could keep surprisingly quiet as you had managed to avoid getting caught by your parents, had not been your final goodbye. Fingers snapped in front of your face. "Halló, earth to (Y/n)." Despite his tone of voice you could see the mirth in his eyes. "Hmmm, I'm sorry what was that?" He sighed "I said I just transferred here, but I asked you something else as well." "Oh? What might that be?" He opened his mouth to speak just as three Sophomore girls walked by, whispering loudly to each other and staring at the two of you. "That's them, I heard it straight from Kiku's mouth. That's the couple that went all the way in Alfred Jones' closet during his party Saturday night!" As the girls continued on to their classes, you and Emil just stared at each other in shock. Then, you simultaneously broke down in laughter. This was going to be the start of a great relationship.

And that also just so happens to be the story of how Alfred's closet became the first closet to ever have a virgin couple go "all the way" inside of it during a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven came to be (you and Emil have never bothered to set the story straight. After all, why not let it be your little secret?).

*Writer's note- Hi, Thank you so much for reading my first ever fanfiction! I'm sorry if it was kind of long. Like I said, first story ever so I'm just now figuring out what length is appropriate. I hoped you liked it and were happy you stuck with it! Please let me know what you think (Seriously, I want advice, criticism, compliments, anything floats). Peace~ Berries and Beans*


End file.
